newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Former Newgrounds Moderators
Moderators can lose their status by their own request, or by Wade's decision. Here's a list of former Newgrounds Moderators that aren't notable enough to have their own article: Alastor Alastor is a former Newgrounds moderator from the British Columbia. He was demodded in 2010 for unknown reasons. Since then, he has been significantly less active on the BBS. He also has two Flash submissions. bigbadron bigbadron was once a moderator infamous for his strict adherance to the rules, and liberal banning for seemingly any reason. He was demodded in March of 2008. Blounty Blounty is a Icon moderator from England. He has two collaborative Flash submissions, one of which, Moarphs: In and Out, has won a Daily Feature. BobbyJenkins BobbyJenkins was a Newgrounds moderator until January 2009. She joined Newgrounds in 2002 and as of January 2010 has over 5.8 thousand BBS posts to her name. She lives in Scotland. BRS BRS was once a Newgrounds moderator. It is not known whether or not he is related to fellow ex-mod FUNKbrs. CaptainBob CaptainBob has been mostly inactive since 2008. He is not related to Newgrounds staffer Bob. DanMalo DanMalo is a Newgrounds contributor, animator, former forum moderator, and all-around nerdy guy. DanMalo hasn't been seen around the Newgrounds BBS too recently, which has sparked the "Come home, Dan!" movement. It also caused him to be demodded. DarkArchon DarkArchon is also known as DarkArchonClock from the Clock Crew. Denvish Denvish actively submitted flash movies and games from 2003 to 2006, including 7 Kisses, Defend your Inglor, and Newgrounds Hold'em. Denvish has also submitted dozens of songs to the Audio Portal. He is one of Newgrounds's few Supreme Commanders, and has blammed over 70,000 and saved over 30,000 flashes since signing up in 2003. Denvish was also a Musician who also created an audio clip called "Goin down to newgrounds" which has received a lot of attention from fans. He also went on tour singing his recognized Newgrounds theme. Along with Casualty, he created the NG Log, where Users can go to compare their stats with other users that log in. Enoll Enoll is a former BBS moderator and Flash creator that signed up on October 25, 2002. Enoll is available over MSN, as he placed his MSN e-mail inside his profile description. It is unknown currently when he was modded or demodded. He has not been seen since November 2009. On March 24, 2007, Enoll was accused by the user Twone of "taking orders" from another user, MissAllenPoe. The topic of question was deleted and every person that posted was banned. This sparked the "MissAllenPoe thinks (insert) is gay" meme. Picture proof FUNKbrs FUNKbrs is a hot-tempered NG user and former moderator. For a while, he was known for making topics publicly slamming certain subsets of the population, which may be why he was demodded. It is not known if he is connected to BRS, another former mod. Gooch Gooch has been a Newgrounds moderator intermittently for several years. His most recent demodding was most likely due to inactivity, as he almost never shows up on the BBS anymore. gumOnShoe gumOnShoe signed up on May 29, 2004 and became a moderator in early 2008. Although he was demodded in late 2008, he became a moderator again a year later, only to be demodded again. He notably hyped the coming of the Animation, Writing, and Collaboration forums in a cryptic thread. http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/1135935 HAQnSPITT HAQnSPITT was mostly active from 2001 to 2004, and was last seen on the BBS in August 2008http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/959554. Despite this, he has more experience points than all but fifty Newgrounds members, a considerable achievement for an inactive member. He has only submitted one thing to Newgrounds: a decently scoring song called "Goat." HuIk HuIk evidently was a Newgrounds moderator at some time. Despite being a member of Newgrounds since 2000, he has never submitted anything to the site, has no BBS posts, and only has one review, from August 2000. JadeTheAssassin JadeTheAssassin is a former Newgrounds Moderator. She was demodded in 2010, and has since posted less regularly. One of her two movies, "Dick Neck Origins", won an award. Jamoke Jamoke formerly known as THEJamoke) is a former Newgrounds moderator with mixed opinions on his performance. He was demodded due to a disagreement with an unknown staff member. Jercurpac Jercurpac was once a Newgrounds moderator. He joined NG in 2004 and as of Jan 2010 has logged 6.5K BBS posts. jmtb02 jmtb02 is a major contributer on Newgrounds. Since his first submission in 2004, he has won over 65 awards, including over 15 Daily Features. Many of his games, including the Tank Award nominee Achievement Unlocked, feature a blue elephant. He was once a Newgrounds moderator. jonthomson jonthomson was once a Newgrounds moderator, joined in 2000. He now plays poker. Maus Maus was once one of the moderators on the Newgrounds BBS. She was one of the most widely known mods. Maus has claimed to have locked upwards of 9000 topics on the BBS. She is now demodded, despite the fact she has proven to be one of the most effective mods on Newgrounds. Maus was a very regular contributor to the BBS herself, with thousands of posts to her name. mightypotato mightypotato was once a Newgrounds moderator. Evidently he was well-liked, because [http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/466813 Jamoke made him a (slightly NSFW) birthday Flash]. Ozcar Ozcar was once a Newgrounds Moderator. Like Bigbadron, he was disliked by many users. He lives in Heaven, according to his profile. Ozcar took a break from Newgrounds for 6 months. When he returned he found out that he'd been demoded. Proteas Proteas is a BBS ex-mod who once frequented the Politics forums. Known for being an "intellectual terrorist". Relishes in hentai. He also believes that if a soda is cherry-vanilla, it should come with a complimentary vanilla bean and real cherry. ramagi ramagi was once a moderator of Newgrounds. She was an infamous clubs and crews figure. She was known for locking threads very quickly, and her sarcastic one-liners she used before she did it. Once she locked a subject, she would not let the same one reappear, even if it followed the rules. Her record before she was demodded was 1455 clubs. Shrapnel Shrapnel was once a Newgrounds moderator. He comes from Australia. He has submitted a few Movies, including his highest scoring: Wade's Day at NG HQ. He is also is the 49th highest ranking Newgrounds member by experience, as well as 1900+ blams and protects. Although once a regular on the BBS, he has only posted a few times since 2007. However, the fact that he has earned a number of medals shows that he still plays new games on Newgrounds. Category:Former Newgrounds Moderators